1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thimble for coupling a first length of elongate material to a second length of elongate material.
2. Description of Related Art
In situations where it is necessary to couple two lengths of material together it is common for the point at which they meet to become a point of weakness. This is due to a number of reasons, for example friction between the materials and the shallow radius of the materials at the point where they interface. This can limit the strength of the interface.
Thimbles are known devices commonly used in the rigging of boats as a means for forming an eye in a length of rope or other material. A basic thimble can be in the form of a ring of metal, having a concave outer surface around which a rope is spliced. This provides an eye in the rope which is durable and reduces wear on the rope.